


【喜瑚】同事关系

by useraki



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useraki/pseuds/useraki
Summary: T T





	【喜瑚】同事关系

昏暗的房间只余一盏台灯散发着微微的亮光，河野纯喜和佐藤景瑚都褪去了衣裳。  
口舌交互之间，“啧啧”的水声不断响起，或许是外勤了一日还没洗澡的原因，以往熟悉的味道里还掺杂了微咸的汗水味。  
“别弄，痒。”河野纯喜吻到一半被佐藤景瑚在身上作乱的手折腾笑了，唇舌分离时粘稠的银丝从唇边滑落，滴在了两人紧挨的腹部上。  
血气方刚的年轻人这样纠缠，下面早已硬得不行了，两人忠实于自身的欲望，硬邦邦的性器互相摩擦起来，渐渐地，不只是上面，下面也湿了。  
河野纯喜很喜欢抚弄佐藤景瑚的胸口，不同于他精瘦的肌肉，佐藤景瑚健身过的身体仍然白皙柔软，一手握住捏揉后能感觉到敏感的乳首硬实突起，摩擦着他的手心。  
色情的手法让佐藤景瑚忍不住轻喘起来，河野纯喜很喜欢听他的声音，但现在他更想堵住他的嘴。  
近乎窒息的快感和与他人毫无距离的接触释放了一整天的郁闷，佐藤景瑚主动结束了这个深吻，望着河野纯喜的眼睛说：“进来。”  
沙哑的命令并不严厉，甚至性感得让河野纯喜喉咙发干。  
一段时间的py关系让河野纯喜对佐藤景瑚的身体了若指掌，中指微微一探便触到了他的敏感点，不断收缩的穴肉仿佛是最真挚的邀请，河野纯喜微挺性器，顺着湿漉漉的穴口一滑，便突破了层层的束缚，直顶到了最深处。  
插进去的瞬间佐藤景瑚失声了一瞬，很快迎合起对方的律动，两人越做越激烈，啪啪的水声在房间里连绵不绝，得了空又伸出舌头舔弄吸吮，kiss的舒适也是他们成为py的重要原因。  
天已微亮，房间各处散落着不同味道的byt。  
浴室的灯光亮起，磨砂的玻璃窗倒映出两个交缠在一起的男性身影。  
夜还很长。


End file.
